Mithrandril Empire
Mithrandril is a western country located on the north-west of Alagaesia and is comprised of a mainland area and 17 islands, 10 of which were recently claimed in 2019 19/10. History of the Mithrandril Empire Mithrandril used to be a wretched land, a highly decentralized federal democracy. It was more like a conglomerate of unstable city-states, some were even of completely different ideologies, and often had petty disputes, but then was a different time. Soon the people of Mithrandril understood the weakness of democracy; it didn't let the strong rule, it let the weak linger, and it allowed corrupt men to steal from the many. The Emperor started his campaign, promissing a stable centralized government, the control of the market, and to prove the supermacy of the Empire. The people elected him and after a plebiscite he was given absolute power over the senate. He also divided the Empire in three sivillae, Uri, Niri and Triu, the three most important cities, being Uri the most important. There were several problems with the Confederacy, namely the corruption and economic instability. During the Confederacy, the economy was very liberal and there were various laissez faire policies. This allowed the Late Confederacy's economy to be ruled by a few rich individuals that had a lot of leverage over the government, there was a great deal of corruption, politicians were constantly bribed and the bourgeoisie were in control of the Senate, this provoked a feedback loop, the rich would obtain more power and with it would obtain even more power, making Mithrandril a de facto plutocracy. This was until the Confederacy was reorganized upon the election of the Emperor to the majority's content, due to the high economic instability, corruption and exploitation. Mithrandril's Economy The Empire now is a corporatist state, the economy being divided in sectors, some subjects are decided by the government but there are still many matters that are decided by the own company, the matters decided by the government are usually more impactful and in large companies. This helped the economy to recover, the state to have a more controlled economy and to crack down on corruption, while still maintaining competition and variety. Mithrandril Sovereignty Defense Forces The Mithrandril Sovereignty Defense Forces or just the Armed Forces have n branches: Mithrandril Imperial Land Army Mithrandril Air Force Mithrandril Navy Mithrandril Government The Emperor The Emperor has authority over the senate and most matters of state. The only Mithrandril Emperor that ever existed is the current one; he was elected as president, and through plebiscite, elevated to Emperor. To prevent chaos after his death, the Emperor decided some conditions for an elected President to become Emperor: * Must have graduated Political or Social Science, Economy, Law, Military Strategy or History. * Must have taken part in the MSDF or alternative service at some point. * Must be born on Mithrandril or have Mithrandril Nationality and at least one parent born in Mithrandril. * Must have been elected by an absolute majority. If these criteria are met, the president can choose to become Emperor. Once Emperor, they are Emperor until death or voluntary abdication. b Ministries There are several Ministries that help the Emperor in several affairs: Ministry of Foreign Relations Is responsible for International diplomatic relations Ministry of Education Ministry of Defense Responsible Ministry of Homeland Security Economic Comittee b Senate DefunctCategory:Nations Category:Player Nations Category:AXIS Members